Revenge I
by meekobb
Summary: Alaric receives word that his older half brother is dead and heads out to Forks to help plan the funeral arrangements with his niece. During his visit, strange events occur that are too familiar, making him call in reinforcements. When he learns the girl his brother left behind is the target, he can't help but question how much she really knows.
1. Notification

Author Note: Here I am with another new story! This story is a multi-chapter story planned, with an intended sequel. It is entirely plotted and mapped out for the most part but most writers know things don't end up that way. Much thanks to Carb0408 for her beta work and cheerleading on this story with me. Her support and assistance during the plotting phase was invaluable and an absolute blast!

This story/series overall is Bella/Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>~~o.O.o~~<strong>

**4 Years Ago, Forks**

**~~o.O.o~~**

It's been years since Bella's life changed so much. She changed when she moved to Forks. She changed again when she met and fell for Edward Cullen and his family. What he didn't know was that he forced her to change again when he broke her that fateful day in the woods. No matter what Charlie did to help her, Bella remained trapped in a world that waited for a boy she thought she was in love with to return, only he never did.

She knew she would have to force herself to change again. Dragging herself out of that darkness, Bella felt nothing but apathy for a long time. Looking in the mirror, day after day, waiting for something to happen, but having it never to occur, was a disappointment. It wasn't until her father began dragging her to the reservation that her life shifted again.

Since the pack knew that she was aware of vampires, they were comfortable enough to share their secret with her, in hopes to help heal the girl. Initially Paul wasn't very welcoming to her, which she didn't care about, but his anger stirred something inside, sparking the first emotion that she had felt since the Cullen family had left. Each time he mouthed off at her, Bella's unexpected smile confused everyone, until she responded similarly, which seemed to break the ice between the two and created an unusual friendship between the human and shape shifting wolf.

Bella continued on through her senior year of high school in a semi-functioning lifestyle for her father, that just days before she was to leave for college in Seattle, she received a package in the mail. It had been nothing extravagant. Only a simple manila envelope addressed to her and no return. The contents however fueled how she would spend the following years.

Photos of someone she had been struggling to forget, appearing to be happy wherever he was. Staring at the glossy images in her hands, her mind kept going back to the promises and lies that were made in the days they shared together. Feeling stirrings of something deep inside, Bella shoved the photos back into the envelope and called her father to let him know that he was on his own for dinner before heading out to the reservation.

By the time she reached her friend's house, the pack knew she was on the land and were gathered to find figure out what her reason was for the unannounced visit. By the time she revealed the photos, the only thing that kept the boys from wolfing out was her cold and calculated decision to get her revenge on him. One way or another. Bella knew it would take time and planning, but she was more than willing.

No one could figure out who would send such incriminating evidence to her, and if Bella had to guess, it would have been Rosalie. Unfortunately, she wouldn't put much stock into her, or any of them because no one had attempted to contact her and Rose had been the least interested in becoming friends with her in all the time she had tried. Little did she know, that package was only the first of many surprises to come over the coming years.

Bella received more anonymous packages of photos over the following months with similar photos of her ex-boyfriend, living the good life around the globe. With each envelope, her anger grew more and more and her thirst for retribution, for the pain he caused her the prior year, increased. One afternoon, While she was in class, she had gotten a video on her cell phone from a blocked number. It was of Edward entertaining a human girl somewhere. It had taken everything in her from reacting outwardly and causing a scene.

It had been the final straw for her. She had left her class, calling her friends to fill them in on the newest update, before she made the sudden decision to do what she never allowed Alice Cullen to perform. By the time she was done, Bella walked out of the salon with darker hair, a sexier hair style, and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

**~~o.O.o~~**

**4 Years Later, Present Time, Seattle **

**~~o.O.o~~**

Charlie couldn't be more proud of his girl. His daughter was a college graduate and she was a beautiful young woman. He had joined her at her apartment to help her pack up and move back home, as she had chosen not to live in the city until she decided what she wanted to do with her life, and he wasn't going to argue with her on that. He was more than happy to have her home with him again, even if it was just temporary.

Having taken the weekend off of work to help with the move, he was sound asleep on the tight couch. Bella, though, had become an increasingly light sleeper the previous year as the news reports of missing people from her neighborhood left her with a sense of unease. That night, she found it impossible to sleep, allowing her to hear what was supposed to be a quiet entrance into her apartment.

The sound, echoed in her ears, had made her jump to her feet. Being a cop's daughter, she had her phone next to her pillow and dialed 911 quickly. When she rushed out to the living room, the sight before her caused her to stop short, knowing that she would stand no chance.

Victoria had found her and held her father by the throat. Charlie looked back at her terrified, not knowing what was going on, but Bella was unable to show any emotion in the face of the vampire as she stared her down.

No words were ever exchanged. They didn't need to be. Both women knew the reason for the situation and there was no way to stop it for the human. The police sirens in the distance distracted Victoria for half a second allowing Bella to express her love for her father with her eyes because when she turned back, Victoria was vicious in his death before promising hers and disappearing into the night.

Collapsing onto the floor, Bella was balled up in tears as she stared at Charlie's body, silently promising revenge, when the police arrived. She was lucky that they didn't ask her many questions right away because she wasn't capable of getting much out and for the ones they did ask, she didn't care to answer because right now, she only had thoughts of how to take Victoria down, and then get back at Edward for changing her life.

**~~o.O.o~~**

**Present Time, Mystic Falls, Virginia**

**~~o.O.o~~**

It was a bright sunny day in Mystic Falls when Jenna woke and started a fresh pot of coffee for her boyfriend. When he finally dragged himself down the stairs, he was still very much half asleep, making her smile at his ruffled appearance. As he poured himself a mug and sat down to his newspaper, Elena and Jeremy slowly reminded the adults of the house that they were still alive, figuratively speaking of course for the girl.

"Morning," Elena grumbled as she went straight for the coffee, receiving similarly enthusiastic responses from everyone but Jenna, who was more awake than the rest.

Shaking her head in amusement, Jenna looked around at everyone. "So what is everyone doing today?"

"Grading papers," Alaric replied with a grimace as he flipped the newspaper page.

"Nothing much. Probably just hanging around," Jeremy answered as he hung on the refrigerator door, trying to decide on what he wanted to eat.

Elena didn't get to respond, as the cell phone that had been left charging on the counter beside her, began vibrating. Looking down at it, she raised an eyebrow as she glanced at her friend with concern and a bit of suspicion. "Who's Bella?" she asked as she held up his phone.

Alaric's head snapped up at the name, eyes wide with surprise as he blinked back his shock. He seemed to be frozen as he stared at Elena, causing Jenna's own hackles to rise at who this person could be with his lack of response. "Another ex?" she asked herself, narrowing her eyes, not so subtly reminding him of his not sharing the detail of his ex-wife being her niece's biological mother.

Shaking his head, he scrambled from his chair and snatched the phone from Elena's hand before it could go to voicemail. "Isabella?" he greeted as he answered it in a rush, confused and concerned as he strained to listen.

The others watched him initially with anger and frustration but as the whatever the caller said continued on, the humans could see the grief slowly take hold in the man. Elena however had been able to eavesdrop on both sides of the call, learning that the girl was calling regarding some man named Charlie and that he was dead.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Look, I have some sick days at work saved. I can take some time off and come out to give you a hand with the funeral. You don't need to go through it alone," Alaric said as he moved around the kitchen to finish up his breakfast, ignoring the questioning looks that were being thrown at him. "I'll let you know when I know I'll be in town."

They exchanged a few more words before ending the conversation. He stood there staring at the phone for a moment, giving his older brother a moment of silence before he set about planning his arrangements again, trying to think about what needed to be done.

"Alaric? What is going on? Who are Charlie and Bella?" Elena asked, following behind him as he ran up the stairs to start packing. Her confusion was justified he knew, but he was too distracted to acknowledge her at first.

"Huh? Oh um, Charlie is actually my brother. Older, half," he mumbled as he tossed clothes onto the bed.

She stared at him even more confused. Opening her mouth several times trying to find words to ask him to explain further, but failed. Hearing her aunt coming to the room, she shrugged helplessly.

With a sigh, Alaric ran his hands over his face as he turned to face the girls, mildly relieved that Jeremy was approaching behind them. Jeremy signaled to him, silently asking if he wanted him to stay or go, but he just waved him in, figuring that he may as well tell them all the story at once so that he didn't have to repeat himself again later.

"My father was married before he met my mother and had a son. When they divorced, Charlie and his mom moved back west where her family was from. She took back her maiden name and made sure her son had it too so he doesn't share the Saltzman name. Bella is his daughter, my niece. The last time I saw her, she was maybe thirteen? I don't really remember. I had gotten busy with searching for Isobel after awhile so I wasn't as much in contact with Charlie as I used to be growing up," he explained as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at his hands.

Jeremy looked at him as he stayed back, listening quietly. He could see the guilt taking hold of his friend and mentor. "What happened?" he asked.

The older man looked up confused, even a bit angry. "Charlie was killed during a break in at Bella's apartment this week. She called to let me know she's working on planning his funeral, but knowing that damn town, she won't be able to get away with doing something very small. While it's a small sleepy place, he was the police chief for years so there has to be something of a memorial. I want to go there to give her a hand with everything."

Jenna smiled sadly as she went over and pulled his face up to give him a kiss. "She will need you. I just wish you would have told us that you had more family sooner. Maybe they could have visited or you visited them," she said. "Just keep in touch while you're out there. I wish I could go with you but I have my classes."

"I know," he smiled back at her. "Thanks."

"Well," Jenna said looking at Elena and Jeremy, "you two have school, so go finish getting ready. And you," turning to her boyfriend, "finish packing and setting up your trip. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

When neither child made a move to do what she requested, Jenna narrowed her eyes and asked what they were waiting for. "Aunt Jenna," Elena started, while looking at her brother and friend with an amused expression, "it's the holiday break. We don't have school until after New Years."

"Oh. Well, don't you friends to hang with or boyfriends to bother? Get going. Leave Alaric alone so he can finish packing." With that, Jenna smiled at Alaric and took her leave.

Jeremy watched Elena and Jenna make their way downstairs. After he was sure they were out of earshot, he turned and looked at Alaric. Alaric sensing that Jeremy wanted something asked, "What do you need Jer?"

"I was wondering if I can go with you," he admitted quietly. "I figured you needed a friend and you shouldn't do this all completely alone, even if you'll have your niece there with you. You did just admit to not having seen her in years."

Alaric was hesitant about taking him but he couldn't entirely argue the kid's point either. "What about school?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes at that. "My grades are up and I'm sure you can put in a good word for me. I'll get extra assignments from my teachers to do on the trip if I must, to make everyone happy. I doubt you'd rather Damon come along with you for this kind of trip…"

He couldn't help but to let out a snort at the thought. Even though he knew his friend could very well be serious when the situation warranted it, and he was sure that he would for his friend's funeral, he wasn't so sure he trusted the man with his niece. He took a moment to look at Jeremy and considered the request before sighing. Giving a reluctant nod, he accepted. "Go start packing. I'll talk to Jenna. Just pray that she doesn't kill me for this. I don't have vampire blood in me to come back," Alaric mumbled as he slid past him to go find his girlfriend.

As he made his way through the first floor, Alaric found Jenna in the living room with her school work spread out around her. "Hey," he greeted softly with a small smile, making her look up at him.

She raised an eyebrow as she appraised the way he crept into the room. "Uh oh. Why do I have the feeling that whatever you want to say, I'm not going to like very much?"

He let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced away with a guilty expression. It wasn't like he was hiding the fact that he was nervous in dragging Jeremy along in the middle of the school year, especially when he was finally doing decent in his grades. "Well..."

Jenna tossed her pen onto her work in defeat and sat back, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes on him. "Spit it out," she demanded.

He hesitated under her scrutiny before taking a seat on the couch beside her. "Would you be okay if Jeremy tagged along with me? He might miss a few days of school when the break ends, but with the rate he's been picking up his grades, I can make sure he keeps up with his studies..."

She just sat there staring at him for what felt like forever, not giving him any indication on what she might be feeling on his request. It only made him grow more agitated as he waited, causing her amusement at his discomfort to bubble to the surface and a giggle to escape. "Of course he could go with you. At least with him, you'll manage to stay out of trouble," she snorted.

Alaric narrowed his eyes on her, thinking about how much more trouble Jeremy had been finding himself in lately as compared to Elena, or even Damon for that matter. "You know, I am usually the one making sure everyone doesn't go off the deep end around here," he muttered as he left her cackling while she worked on whatever paper she had. Calling back to her as he headed back up to give the good news to Jeremy, he grumbled his thanks.

When he got to his room, he found Jeremy on the computer looking at a travel site. "Do you know what airport we need to fly into?" he asked.

"You knew she would say yes," Alaric accused him with a mocking glare as he made his way over.

The kid shrugged a shoulder. "It's Jenna. She almost never says no. So what? Seattle?"

"Yeah, then I guess we'll just rent a car and drive the rest of the way. I don't see the point in taking another put-put plane out towards Forks. It'll take a little longer, but I hate those things," he explained.

"Two tickets to Seattle then," Jeremy nodded as he put in the information and waited for the available flight information to come up. It didn't take long for a page long list to display and they both looked them over.

Alaric pulled out his credit card and tossed it onto Jeremy's desk. "Do the red eye for tonight. That way with the drive from the airport, we can get into town at a decent hour and maybe bring Bella breakfast from the diner so that she doesn't have to cook for us."

"Sure thing," Jeremy replied as he finalized the travel plans while Alaric made his escape to finish his own packing.

As he headed out, he was lost in his head about his brother and the lost chances over the years to get closer as they could have been. He knew that for awhile, Bella and him had some regular communication, which was why they still had one another's numbers, but even they had grown apart. Despite the somber purpose for the trip, he was looking forward to seeing his niece again after so long.


	2. Subterfuge

**Author Note: Thanks to everyone who is taking a chance with following this story! I much appreciate your support! Your reviews have made me smile every time I receive them and reread them! Keep in mind that all my stories are updated _first_ on my website (link available on my profile) days before they go up on FFnet. You can subscribe to my blog via email sign ups where I post update notifications when I have significant updates on the site (before FFnet). Much happening!**

**~~o.O.o~~**

After collecting their bags and renting a car for the trip, Alaric and Jeremy set out for the next leg of their journey. Alaric needed something more than just the bad coffee they grabbed to keep himself awake, so using the three and half hour long drive from the airport, he regaled the teenager with some stories of his brother and niece, and possibly what they might expect from her, from what he remembered.

"Bella was always a quiet kid, a bit of a klutz but had this attitude that was hiding underneath. She would sometimes come out with things that would just leave you speechless," Alaric chuckled fondly, as he grinned to himself as he drove along the dark road. "One year, Charlie had her in a ballet program as a kid and when I went out to visit, she had a recital that in the middle of one major performance that she was included in, her accident prone nature kicked in. I don't know what she did but she managed to take down nearly everyone on stage. She was pretty much the only kid standing, like the lone bowling pin, giving everyone a look of like _what are you doing?_ Bella being Bella, turned around and blew a kiss to her dad in the audience and curtsied before running off the stage to him, telling him that she was bored and wanted to go home. Everyone in the auditorium just broke out laughing and the kid was completely oblivious."

Jeremy laughed with him and shook his head. "I'm sure she outgrew that. I mean, most kids tend to be a bit unsteady…"

Ric snorted as he threw him a look that couldn't quite be deciphered. "Right. Tell me how an eleven year old girl can capsize a boat with three grown men in it while fishing? Picture how that shouldn't be possible - and guess, what - she did it. Again, I can't figure out how she gets herself into those messes. She's like a giant magnet for shit. I'm sure something entertaining will happen during this visit. I've never been disappointed whenever I've seen her."

"How long has it been?"

He had to think about it for a moment, sobering up as it had brought up some unpleasant memories. "Oh, eight years? Give or take. I'd gotten busy with searching for Isobel and later Damon. Then got settled into life in Mystic Falls and you know that's been never ending excitement there," he ended with slight sarcasm.

"No shit. Well, what about Forks or the people around there? Are you familiar with that? What should we expect?" Jeremy asked as he shifted in his seat to try to get more comfortable.

"Bella, of course. Then there's a reservation not far from town that Charlie was buds with a lot of the tribe. Billy and Harry were cool. I would go fishing with the three of them when I would come around. It's not much different than back home to tell you the truth. A little more hick then you may be used to, but the same nosey people when strangers come around," Alaric explained. "You'll be fine, but of course, if you sense anything _off_, tell me right away. I don't want Bella getting involved if we can avoid it. She's been through enough in her life."

Jeremy was quiet for a bit as he eyed him, nodding his consent to his friend's request but it sounded strange. "Do you think something supernatural could be in the area?"

Alaric sighed as he looked out over the dark road as he thought about it, trying to piece together some of the research that he helped Isobel with over the years. "It's pretty doubtful, but considering our history, I can't exactly rule anything out anymore. The tribe that Charlie was friends with had some legends about wolves and vampires, but considering what we know of them and what I remember of the legends, they aren't anything alike so…" he trailed off with a indecisive shrug.

"I'm sure if something is going on, we'll notice it. Just worry about your family for now. How far out are we now?" he asked as he noticed the sun beginning to peek through the trees.

"Maybe half hour, forty five minutes. I want to get some food though from the diner on the way. Save Bella some extra work," Ric answered as he pressed on the gas pedal slightly as his desire for coffee increased from the long drive.

~o.O.o~

By the time the two pulled up to a small house, they found a young woman at the front door saying goodbye to a couple large natives that Alaric assumed was from the nearby reservation. He nodded in silent greeting to them as he watched them climb into their truck before they took off. Letting out a breath, he turned his attention up to the porch where his niece stood in the doorway waiting.

"There's Bella," he commented quietly to Jeremy. "Come on."

The guys were quiet as they made their way up to her, not quite sure what to say initially. Running his hand over the back of his neck, Ric was clearly uncomfortable in her presence after such a long time. "Hello Uncle Ric," Bella greeted quietly as she wrapped her arms around herself as she looked at him a little worried. "You really didn't have to come out here. I told you that on the phone."

He smiled gently. "I know that Isa, but I wanted to. You don't need to do this by yourself. I know you have your friends here, but he was my brother."

They didn't miss the way she hesitated before she nodded. "Of course. Yes. I'm sorry. I've just been dealing with a lot and tired of everyone wanting to help. I'm sure you understand," she apologized as she stepped back to hold the door open for them. "Come on in. I don't have much right now. I did just put a pot of coffee on for Sam and a couple of the guys checking on me from the rez."

"It's not a problem. We actually stopped at the diner on the way into town," Jeremy said as he held up the box he held with the breakfast trays. "I'm Jeremy by the way."

Bella smiled as she showed them into the kitchen and looked at her uncle confused. "Friend?"

"Yeah. Uh, my girlfriend's nephew actually. He needed to get away from home for awhile and was more than willing to come along just to escape his sister. He's a good kid," Ric grinned as he mussed up the boy's hair. He took a moment and looked around, blinking in surprise. "Wow this place hasn't changed a bit."

"Yeah, you know Charlie was never one for change," she muttered with a hint of impatience as she looked out the window.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked as he went to help unpack the food.

Bella looked back at him, averting her eyes. "What? Uh, yeah. Actually. Just one of my friends from the reservation was supposed to be coming down for awhile."

Nodding, Ric eyed her for a moment before glancing over to Jeremy who he noticed had an eyebrow raised curiously. "That's cool. I was thinking about going down to the station after catching a nap since we took the red-eye here."

She had moved to get drinks out for them and froze at his words. "What do you need at the station?" she asked, trying to be casual about her curiosity.

"I wanted to see if they had any information about Chuck's death. See if they got anything on the killer yet from Seattle. I would have stopped there when we landed but I wanted to get into town here more." He kept a careful eye on her as he spoke and watched as she closed her eyes and paled slightly. "You okay there Isa?"

She looked back at him, nodding. "Yeah, sure. I don't like thinking about the at- break-in."

Ric took a moment before accepting her answer but something felt off about it. Considering that she was dealing with the loss of her father, he knew she might not be in the right frame of mind but she was more cagey than she should be. "It's fine. I can get the information from them so that you don't have to talk about it. Maybe later we can do something? What would you like to do?"

Bella glanced back him with glassy eyes, quickly looking away again. "You guys can go out and do something. I may end up just going to the rez to hang out with Jake and check on Billy."

"If that's the case then, maybe Jeremy can tag along? I can drive back out to Seattle and see the investigating detective there and just stay the night. You've dealt with enough on your own Bella. Let me take some of your problems off your shoulders," he said as he moved closer.

She mumbled something under her breath as she looked out the window slightly distressed. He began to wonder if perhaps she was suffering from some form of survivor's guilt from the break-in at her apartment. "Bella?"

Closing her eyes, she knew that she couldn't think of any decent excuse not to having her uncle's friend tag along in some capacity. Neither of them have done anything but it would be difficult for her to be able to get around to do what she needed to with Jake and the pack. Then again, it wasn't like she was actually capable of doing much other than play bait for a deranged vampire. Bella just didn't want to put innocent victims in danger because someone wanted her dead. "Yeah. That's fine. No problem Uncle Ric," she smiled weakly. "I'll just have to let my friends know that there will be one more joining us. Are you sure you'll be okay to drive all the way back to Seattle?"

"Yeah," he waved her off with his signature bravado that she seemed all too familiar with growing up. "Just going to crash on the couch after breakfast for awhile before I head out for all that stuff. You can do what you want. Show Jer here around. Remind him that home isn't really that bad - that there are other places much more boring than Mystic Falls!"

Bella looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "Forks is the most boring, and rainy town in the world. Why the hell would you come here for entertainment?"

"Change of scenery?" Jeremy smiled with a shrug.

She nodded her understanding. Pointing up to the stairs, she gestured towards the bathroom. "I'll just be right back. We can eat then head out. Sound good?"

"Great! Gives us time to warm everything up again," he smiled as she turned to head up the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, Alaric turned to him as he leaned onto the kitchen chair, speaking quietly. "She seems a bit off, so do me a favor and stick close to her? I don't want her doing something stupid with those kids up there. I wouldn't put it past them to try talking her into cliff diving right now and I don't want to be planning her funeral next."

"Of course," Jeremy murmured and began to get their breakfast plated for them once he figured out where everything was quickly.

It wasn't long before Bella returned with her cellphone in hand as she eyed them for a moment, taking a seat. "The guys are looking forward to meeting you. Sam's wife, Emily, is probably working on packing a super large lunch for us to bring. I think they're planning on heading to the cliffs for some swimming which should be fun if you're into that kind of thing."

Jeremy looked up at Ric, who only smirked knowingly as he took his seat with his coffee. "Nah. I'm good. They have stuff like that back home but it never interested me."

She only nodded as she worked on her pancakes, turning her attention to looking out the window. The rest of breakfast was rather quiet with the exception of confirming few details and plans for Alaric's return to Seattle. Once Bella was finished, she grabbed her keys after setting the dirty plates aside. "Just leave them. I'll get them when we get back," she insisted, anxious to leave.

Ric watched the two drive off in Bella's old red truck that he couldn't believe she still had. Besides trying to get some answers about his brother's death and helping with the funeral, he now had to worry also about his niece as he wasn't sure she was handling the stress of everything well. He considered contacting a therapist once he got into the city to see what they might recommend for her, but he would have to wait and see for now as he could only handle one thing at a time.

~o.O.o~

The drive to the reservation was quiet as neither Bella, nor Jeremy knew quite what to say to break the awkward silence. He looked out the window at the passing scenery, seeing nothing but trees passing before he took a chance. "So, uh, you were close with your dad?"

Her hand tightened slightly on the steering wheel as she considered the question, wondering the best way to answer. "We weren't for awhile, but after high school, yeah. I like to think we were even though I went to school in Seattle instead of staying closer to home."

He looked at her sympathetically, smiling in understanding. "I think I know what you mean. I lost my parents not too long ago myself. Not so violently like you, granted, but it's...hard. It's hard to get over it and I'm still having issues. Ric helps, you know, being around since he's dating my aunt. Kinda sucks sometimes too having to deal with your history teacher at home too."

Bella didn't respond as she stared out the window while she drove. Initially she wanted to dismiss the kid for not being able to understand, aside from the deranged vampire danger looming over her, but he did. "How did you handle it?" she asked, her voice wavering from the emotions she'd been trying to hold in.

Jeremy was hesitant to talk about the previous couple years. Even though he didn't know the girl well, he liked her well enough and didn't want her to start of with a negative opinion of him. "I don't know," he replied uncomfortably. "I wasn't in a good place. Like _at all_. I'm doing better now, which is what's important. I get along with my sister - sometimes. She's still a grade A bitch sometimes, but she's my sister. Nowadays, it's her bringing the trouble around."

"Maybe it's her turn for a little help like you got?" she suggested.

"No. It's got nothing to do with our parents like that. It's just trouble that her boyfriend and his brother tends to bring into town. They're okay. I don't have a problem with them really, even if the one guy is a dick, but it's always one thing or another with her. That's why I wanted to get away from there for awhile."

Bella glanced at him as she turned off the main road and onto a small one that brought them up to the cliffs where a bunch of the guys from the reservation were messing around. "We're going to have to make sure they don't eat everything up right away. You would think they were raised by wolves," she said with a coy smile as she jumped out of the truck.

He watched her for a moment as she ran up to one of the larger men of the group. It was clear as they hugged, that they cared for one another deeply. They exchanged a few words before the man looked up at him. Jeremy wasn't sure what to make of his expression. They both appeared concerned over something as she shook her head at whatever he told her before she said something that made him flinch and give her a guilty look. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them as he slowly got out of the truck, not wishing to draw too much attention to himself as he was the outsider there.

"We'll take care of it Bella," Jeremy heard the guy tell her lowly, making her huff in response. He half expected her to come back with something with the look of indignation on her face, but she only glared at her friend as he walked away towards him. The guy gave him a bit friendlier smile as he held his hand out. "Hi there. I'm Jake. Bella said you're in town visiting with her uncle for the funeral?"

"Yep," he replied as he shook his hand, blinking at the guy's alarming temperature for the climate. "Alaric is heading back to Seattle tonight to talk to the detectives, so unfortunately for Bella, she's stuck showing me around. I have to say, it is nice out here though. Peaceful - circumstances aside."

Jake's smile drifted slightly as he looked back at Bella who wasn't paying attention to them. She'd gone over to where a couple of the younger boys were trying to get at some of the food that their leader had brought with him, shooing them away before seemingly claiming guard duty over the food.

"Is she normally so…" Jeremy started to say as he searched for the right words to find, but coming up short. "I don't know. I do know Ric is worried about her."

The young native let out a sigh as he debated internally on the amount of disclosure he was comfortable with giving to the stranger. He knew he couldn't reveal himself or the true nature of his friend's father's death, but his whole tribe in general was also concerned about the girl more over the years. "Bella - is stronger than she looks at times. She's a fighter so I know she'll pull through this," he said quietly. "She will probably make things difficult for you at the house but don't let her get to you. She'll push you, so just push back."

The girl in question had looked up at them, narrowing her eyes as she stared each of them down suspiciously before coming back over. She eyed Jake for a moment before turning to Jeremy, "Come on. I'll show you around and you can meet some of the other guys. I'm sure Seth would love to meet someone new. Watch the food Jacob."

Bella practically dragged the boy off as he attempted to look back at Jake. The guy only gave him a cheeky wave before moving over to the table and watch as she pulled him from one person to another, making sure he met every single person that came to the cliffs that day. By the time she got him over to the oldest, and respectively one of the youngest, Jeremy caught on quickly to what she was doing. Whatever was going on, she was attempting to keep him distracted and from talking to any one person for too long alone, which made him wonder what he might learn.

"Hey Sam! Seth!" she greeted as they got closer, ignoring the clear look of disapproval on the older man's face.

"Bella," he replied, nodding towards Jeremy. "Everything okay at home?"

"Yeah. My uncle and his friend, Jeremy here, are in town. They'll be here for the funeral," she said in a tone that Jeremy sensed hinted to something underlying her words.

The man, Sam, nodded mutely as he gave him a weak smile. "You staying with Bella while you're in town?"

"That's the plan sir. I'm not sure what Alaric has in mind because he wants to get more answers about Charlie's investigation so we might be around for a couple weeks. If it gets too crowded, I'm sure we'll just end up moving into a motel or something," he shrugged, glancing between each of them. Sam seemed to quickly look to Bella who appeared bewildered and slightly illed by the information he shared. The Seth kid, who wasn't much younger than he was himself, didn't seem bothered.

"So Jeremy, right? You play video games?" Seth asked as he attempted to break up the uncomfortable tension that begun to build in the air.

He nodded slowly as he looked away from Bella. "Yeah. I do…" he managed to get out before the boy had begun to assault him with questions about various games as he lead him away from the others some to talk.

Sam and Bella waited until the two were out of hearing range before they began to speak. "I thought you were going to talk your uncle out of coming here," he said.

"I tried," she whispered harshly. "I can't exactly tell him no! It's his brother! Tell me, if it was your family, wouldn't you move heaven and earth to make it to pay last respects and try to find out what happened? I can't blame Uncle Ric, but I did try to convince him that I had everything under control until the funeral itself. He showed up out of nowhere this morning with his friend."

The pack leader grimaced as he looked out at his friends cliff jumping and the new guest on the land as he tried to think of some way of dealing with the extra people being so close. "Victoria has been running perimeters but staying a distance away. I don't know what she is up to. She hasn't come into town for some time though."

"She's letting us know she's still around," she said knowingly. "There is little I can do against her but you guys just be careful and just keep pushing her back. That's all we can do until we can find a way to actually finish her. I'm still working on something for the Cullens."

Sam looked down at her and frowned. "You still getting those packages in the mail?"

"Yep," she answered as fire seemed to light her eyes with her fury. "More pictures. Edward will get his in time. He's got all the time in the world. Victoria comes first. Somehow. I'll think of something and run it by you. I can't stay too far away from this guy though. He's been watching me like a hawk."

"Newsflash Bella. Since Charlie, everyone has. We're all worried about you," he said gently, not wanting to anger the young woman.

Smiling back at him, there was something there in her expression that he had to suppress a shudder through his body. "I'm not a child anymore. I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. More so now than ever before," she said as she walked away, joining Jeremy and Seth.

"God help us with whatever that girl has in mind," Sam muttered to himself as he looked up the bank where his second sat watching her as well. Jacob shared the same concerned look that he felt. Bella Swan was certainly up to no good.


	3. Doubt Raises Suspicion

In Seattle, it had taken some time before Alaric had managed to get some one on one time with the investigating detective on Charlie's murder. By the time Detective Mills finally came to see him, he was all levels of annoyed and frustrated by the lack of professionalism of the police department in treating the victim's family and could not help but wonder if they behaved that way frequently.

When a woman opened the door to the small room that the desk sergeant had stuck him in to wait, Alaric glared as he had not moved from his position. "Mr. Saltzman? I apologize for the wait. I'm Detective Mills," the woman greeted as she held out her hand but he refused to accept, leaving her awkwardly holding her hand in the air. "Okay then. How may I help you?"

"I've been waiting here for nearly - four hours to speak to someone about my brother's case," he said after checking his watch to confirm the amount of time that he'd been in the precinct. Slowly, he stood up to his full height as he stared at the woman. "In that time, I was given the brush off by more than one officer, of rank mind you, shoved in this closet where I was told that someone would come talk to me _shortly_ and that was hours ago. I flew here on the red eye from Virginia last night after hearing about my brother's death. Drove all the way to Forks from Seattle to make sure that his daughter was alright with my own eyes before driving all the way _back_ so that I can deal with the stuff that she shouldn't have to. That's eight hours of driving after an all night flight after finding out that your only brother is dead, only to be ignored repeatedly by the people who are supposed to be finding his murderer. Now tell me how _you_ can _help_ me?"

Mills took in a breath as she was clearly overwhelmed by his anger. "I understand you are upset but it won't get you anywhere by taking it out on me," she said as she resolved herself to stand her ground once she realized which case he was referring to. "I'm afraid there is little information about Chief Swan's investigation that I can give you at this time."

Alaric couldn't help but laugh as he scratched at his brow before looking back at her. "Is that so? Or are you just saying that so that you can stonewall me. I don't know what kind of place you people are running here but he does not deserve this kind of piss poor disrespect for a murder investigation. Perhaps I should go to the media and see if they are interested in a story of Seattle's finest not doing anything in finding a small town police chief's murderer while he was visiting his daughter for her graduation. What do you think?"

Detective Mills appeared conflicted but not in the way he thought she might be. "Sure, you could do that and while it would cause us grief with media relations for awhile, you may also want to take a closer look at your niece, Mr. Saltzman," she said frankly before turning to peer out in the hallway. Closing the door, she set her case folder on the table and tried to find the words to say to the man. "The night of the break-in, we held off on questioning her as she was hysterical for the obvious reasons. We had transported her to the hospital with the body but also had her admitted for a twenty four hour hold for observation for her own well being after such a traumatic event. An officer had stayed with her the entire time until my partner and I could come interview her and by then she seemed like a completely different person. Your niece is holding back more about what happened that night and that is why we haven't been able to do more about this case. Unfortunately, we also cannot prove any involvement on her part if she is responsible for her father's murder. You wanted to know what we have. You got it."

"That's just insane! Bella loved her father and would never have - you're sick to think that girl would have anything to do with whoever killed him," he growled. "Pathetic that a good man might not get justice because you people are too narrow minded and focused on his daughter to look to other possibilities."

Alaric pushed past her, throwing the door open, causing it to slam against the wall and leaving an indent in the panelling. As he stormed out, he knew he would have to end up looking into things himself and unfortunately, he knew he would need to ask those hard questions of Bella that the detective insinuated just to rule those possibilities out. Nearing the main desk on his way out, he overheard the desk officer finishing up a call he was taking, catching his attention.

"Hey Frank!" the man called out while he tried to listen on as covertly as he could. "We have another one! Pay up!"

_Frank_ made his way over, much to Alaric's disgust, and pulled some money out of his wallet. "What does that make the count at now?"

"In Seattle? Twelfth this year. I heard there are more in the surrounding counties though. If we were to total them, we could be looking at close to twenty missing over the last year and half," the desk officer shrugged. "Thanks for the lunch money Frank!"

"Someone's gotta catch this freak. Whoever this serial killer is, no one has been able to get close enough to even get a profile on them. I heard that the FBI might consider jumping in on it soon if it keeps up," Frank replied, truly looking upset for the situation but Alaric stopped listening and left.

He was positive that Bella had nothing to do with the missing people, nor her father's killer. The detective was full of shit, but he'd have to keep an eye on her anyway now that the insane woman had planted that tiny seed of doubt in him and he hated her for it. Heading over to his rental, he looked at the time again before deciding to just get a motel room for the night. He'd just drive back in the morning to deal with the funeral.

By the time he got to his room, he called up Jeremy as he sat tiredly on the bed, waiting for the teenager to pick up.

"_Hey Ric," _Jeremy answered finally, after the man was beginning to think that the kid might have become the next missing person case.

"New rule while we are out here - answer the phone by the third ring otherwise we assume there is trouble. If you don't make it in time, you _must_ call back immediately," Ric said firmly, giving the boy every indication of how bad the trip was going so far.

"_Okay...So, then I shouldn't tell you that Bella seems to not want me talking to her reservation friends without her around for more than a couple minutes?"_

That caused him concern and he ran a hand over his face as he tried to figure out what his niece was into. "Try to stay close to her and see who she talks to. Keep an eye out on anyone around that might be watching her because the detective I spoke to thought at one point she was behind Charlie's death but they found nothing. So now I don't know what to think."

Jeremy was quiet on the other end of phone for a moment before he spoke again. "_She doesn't seem so bad. I"ll work on getting her to loosen up and trying to be her friend. She seemed to be warming up some to me today, and that kid Seth seemed cool. Same with her best friend, Jacob I think. I'll see what I can do here, but she seems innocent enough. I think she's cool. I like her."_

"Yeah. Just - be careful. I think there is more going on out here than just random break-ins though. Don't go anywhere alone, and definitely don't let Bella go anywhere alone. There seems to be either a serial killer or someone kidnapping people because there are at least twelve missing in Seattle right now. Just keep your eyes open," Alaric warned. "I'll be back in the morning. I'm crashing here for the night."

"_Sure thing. Stay safe yourself. I'll have some coffee ready for you when you get here. I brought vervain too - just in case, you know?"_

Alaric pursed his lips as he eyed the newspaper that had been beside him with an article about a recent missing college student as he considered the vampire angle, but the vampires he was familiar with didn't operate like that. "Sure. I'll see you in the morning Jer. 'Night."

After hanging up, he stared at the newspaper article for a little longer, something about it gnawing at the corner of his brain like it was something he had read before. He was sure it was something to do with Isobel's research so it was vampire related but he wasn't sure just _how_. Until he knew more of what was going on, he didn't want to involve anyone else, especially back home right then when he was supposed to be there just for a funeral. Turning out the light and settling into bed, he had a bad feeling that things were much larger than they seemed.

~o.O.o~

After Jeremy hung up with Alaric, he sent a few text messages back home, letting everyone know that things were okay so that Jenna didn't worry about them. By the time he finished with his sister and returned inside, he couldn't help but feel like something changed as Bella was a little more reluctant to talk with him while Jacob, who had offered to stay with them the night since Alaric was still in Seattle.

"So, Jeremy. Bella had said that your parents died as well?" Jacob asked curiously, seemingly trying to learn more about the guy.

He looked back and forth between the two, trying to understand the change but chose to just go with it with an easy shrug. "Yeah. They went to pick my sister up from a party where she got drunk at and ended up having an accident on the way home, running off an old bridge in town. They drowned. Someone was around to pull Elena out of the water but couldn't get to my mom and dad in time."

Jake blinked in surprise at the sudden and harsh way to lose one's parents. Especially because of one's own sibling. "Do you get along with your sister?"

"Elena - she's alright. She handled it better than I did. I - didn't care and just looked for trouble wherever I could find it, let's just say," he answered as he went to get comfortable on the couch despite his clear dislike for the obvious line of questioning even though he didn't shy away from answering anything they asked. His face darkened at the memories of Vicky and how much he cared for her, but he knew that the feelings weren't in a healthy form. In the end, she still lost her life but she had never wanted the help that she needed as she was hurting inside much worse than he ever was.

"You okay man?" Jake asked as he looked at him, concerned that he may have went too far with his own curiosity.

Jeremy smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah. Just thinking about my girlfriend at the time. She, um, actually died not long after that as well. Just not something I like to talk about because it was all a part of that dark period that Alaric helped get me out of. Is still trying to keep me out of."

Bella turned her attention from Jacob to her guest as she looked at him guardedly. "What did Uncle Ric have to say?" she asked.

"He didn't say much. Mostly complained about how they kept him waiting for hours before anyone came to speak to him about nothing. Said he'll be back in the morning and was staying in the city overnight."

She got up to start the fireplace as the night had gotten chillier. Often, she would look out the window before and after checking to make sure it was locked which made him curious as to what had her so paranoid so far from the big city and had to wonder if what her uncle said the police claimed had any merit. As she returned and sat back in the armchair, she pulled the knit blanket over her legs and looked at Jeremy. "So how do you know Ric?"

"He's our history teacher at school and my aunt's boyfriend. Of course our family history crosses in a strange way," he started to say as he made a face as he recalled learning more about Alaric's history in the beginning. "It's actually kind of weird because in a way - we're sort of related."

Both Bella and Jacob looked at him like he had lost his mind. "How do you figure?"

"Well Alaric was married to Isobel, who also happens to be my sister's real birth mother. We learned not long ago she was adopted. She's actually my _cousin_," Jeremy explained as Bella nodded in understanding.

"So that's one messed up family reunion. Who in the family did Aunt Izzy sleep with?" she snorted, clearly showing no love for the woman from the stories her father had shared over the years when she disappeared and left her husband without any answers to her whereabouts.

"My uncle. You're right, it is messed up. Trust me that Elena isn't thrilled either because he wants to be in the picture and she wants nothing to do with him now that she knows," Jeremy admitted, although he said nothing about Isobel's reappearance because he didn't know how much about her supposed death she knew.

Bella just simply continued staring at him for a minute before letting out a breath after he had answered. "Okay. So Alaric's ex-wife is your sister's mother and now he's dating _her_ younger sister? Way to keep it in the family Ric!" she sarcastically jutted her thumbs up before turning to focus on the fire.

"What's your hometown like? What was it called again? Misty Falls…?" Jacob started to say but trailed off.

"Mystic Falls. It's a small town, though not like Forks here. Boring on one side, but has its share of problems as well. About the only thing to do is get drunk in the woods and have parties," he said with a shrug.

"Pretty much what the guys do on the rez," Jake grinned as he looked over at his friend before sighing. "What plans still need to be done for the funeral Bella? Anything you want me to do?"

She shook her head while she ran her fingers over the fabric of the shirt she wore that looked rather oversized and old to Jeremy. He assumed it was Charlie's and lowered his head, unsure of what words he could say in support because he didn't remember what was done for his parents' funeral.

"Ric wants to do stuff so I have to hold off on things for him. I already got the funeral home, just need to give them a call for the services. Charlie wasn't much for church but I'm sure Paster Webber would be willing to do something," she sighed.

"Is there something that I could do to help?"

"You're helping by not hounding me for information that I don't have. By taking my mind off of my life, my problems that no one can fix for me," Bella replied as she looked at him in the eye tiredly. Smiling gently, she continued. "But if you _really_ want to do something, would either of you boys mind making some coffee or cocoa?"

Jacob shook his head as he stood up and headed into kitchen. She continued to study the boy who met her gaze unwavering, which earned her respect in a small way. "Do you watch sports?"

"I'm more into video games lately, but I like baseball," Jeremy answered, slightly confused. "You like sports?"

"No. Charlie loved them. I just know that there is a baseball game on tonight that I can put on for you and Jake. I don't mind," she said as she went to turn the television on and flipped it to the channel that had the game on.

He smiled gently as he watched her for a minute but she was so focused on the television. He knew she was craving the distractions and begun a random commentary about the game of what he knew of the players that were on. There wasn't much left of the game as it was fairly late and Jake returned soon with three mugs that he passed around.

As Jeremy took a sip of his, he looked up in shock. "Wow...this is really...wow!"

Bella snorted as she blew on hers. "I know. It's my recipe that he stole. Jackass."

"I'm not sorry. You can taste how great it is. I bet you want to take it back with you now, right?" he grinned.

Jeremy was contemplative for a hot minute as he looked at his drink before nodding. "Hell yeah. Jenna and Elena wouldn't be able to make it, but I'm sure I can talk my sister's dickhead friend to make it. He's good in the kitchen."

Jacob nodded. "She won't give it to you, but I will be sure to write it down for you before you go. Just remind me. Um, Bella? I'm gonna stay the night here since it's so late. I don't know how you guys have the arrangements going," he said as he met her eyes, causing her to stiffen slightly.

Setting her mug down, Bella stood from the chair and looked around. "Um. You'd probably be better up in Charlie's room tonight Jake," she said with a slightly shaky voice that made her company listen closer even though he kept his eyes focused on the game on the television. "We'll be right back Jeremy."

"Sure thing," he said as he waved them off, watching them over his shoulder as they went up the stairs. Pulling his cell phone out, he was sure Alaric was asleep, but he sent him a text anyway.

_She is nervous bout something. I don't know what. She n Jake seem shady about something 2nite._

After putting his phone away and the two returned downstairs, they watched the rest of the baseball game together and chatted idly about random topics when someone would get some idea to talk about something. By the time they did call it a night, he was more than ready to go to sleep as it had been a long day. All he knew was that he hoped that Alaric was going to be back early like he promised as he set the alarm on his phone before setting it aside to sleep.

~o.O.o~

When Jeremy's alarm went off, he groaned as he reached for the device to silence the thing. Lifting his head, he looked around sleepily, quickly remembering that he wasn't home and sighed as his head fell back to the couch. Yawning, he had to slap his face a few times to really get himself moving for the morning before he could fully sit up and focus.

Behind him, he could hear a distinct female giggle that made him roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I'm seventeen and it's my winter break. I am supposed to be allowed to sleep late," he complained.

"But you volunteered to join your friend to fly across the country to the rainiest, most miserable place on earth to bury his brother. You're a good kid Jeremy," Bella smiled at him as she sat at the kitchen table. "Fresh pot of coffee is on. There's tea in the cabinet if you prefer, and if you want hot chocolate, tough. There's the boxed crap next to the tea."

"Thanks," he sighed as he scratched his head, unsure what to do because she beat him to getting things started for the morning. Grabbing his bag, he went to the bathroom to wash up and change before pulling out the small bag that contained several sprigs of fresh vervain.

As he joined her at the table with his coffee, he noticed her eyeing him as he added a pinch of the plant into his coffee, grinding it up between his fingers. "What was that?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, vervain. Just something a lot of people back home use," he said as he took a sip, wincing at the temperature. "Usually we have it liquidized, but we couldn't bring it on the plane so did the next best thing." He held up the baggie with the plant to show her.

"What does it do?"

Jeremy looked up, unsure of how not to say that it was supposed to be a deterrent for vampires and to keep them out of your head. "Herbal. Just some craze in town that everyone is on that seems to work. Not sure exactly how it's supposed to help your health, but I feel good," he smiled.

Bella nodded and before she could ask further on the subject, the sound of car doors slamming from outside reached them, causing them to turn their attention to the window. "Uncle Ric is back," she said before glancing at the clock. "He must have gotten up ridiculously early."

"He said he was planning on being back in the morning," Jeremy replied as he headed for the door to let the man in.

Alaric appeared quite tired still, but was more awake than he had been when they had arrived. After saying his good mornings to the two, his eyes zeroed in on the fresh coffee pot sitting on the counter. "Coffee," he grumbled, moving towards the device as if it was the messiah. Jeremy had held out his baggie of vervain, which he grabbed as he passed, making the girl, watch on with curiosity. After he managed to get nearly a half a cup down, he was finally able to hold something of a conversation. "You two are up early. I was actually expecting Jeremy to still be asleep even though he said he'd get up."

Bella smiled and watched as Alaric sat down, enjoying his coffee while opening up the morning's paper. "I was going to go see Pastor Webber about holding service at the lakeside where Dad liked to fish. I know it isn't conventional, but it's who he was. The funeral home wants to know if we are going to bury him. I was thinking of cremating and scattering him at the lake," she said hesitantly. "I didn't give them an answer as I was waiting for you."

He had been focused on the front page of the paper but had heard her suggestion. Dragging his eyes up from the page, he looked at her searchingly. "I think that's a great idea Isa. Do you want me to handle the calls or do you want me to deal with the lawyers to get everything transferred over to you?"

"That - actually works out perfectly. I never really liked Dad's lawyer friend. He got under my skin," she said as she let loose a shudder.

"It's not a problem. I was actually thinking about staying around a little longer than planned actually," Ric said suddenly, causing Jeremy to look up at him speculatively but he only got a glance. "I'll talk to Jenna about you and deal with the school. Maybe distance from Mystic Falls would do you some good."

"Um, sure. Sounds great," he said, unsure where these new plans were suddenly coming from until Ric pulled apart the paper and moved to a new section and set the one that he had been reading in front of him. Attempting to keep a passive expression on his face as Jacob made his morning appearance, and complaining about the lack of coffee in the now empty pot, Jeremy's face paled at the thought of vampires in Washington to cause so much damage that would reach the news the way they were indicating. Nearly a dozen bodies had been discovered brutally mutilated in an abandoned warehouse along the waterfront, and another article revealing a missing teenage girl not far from the same area.

Bella had appeared happy with her uncle's announcement to remain after her father's service but her eyes expressed anything but as she tried to be casual in her leaving the table to start another pot of coffee. The two could hear the low whispers between the girl and her friend, but unable to make out the words, however the stressed tone was clear. She wasn't happy about their extended visit.


End file.
